Display devices like TFT-LCDs (thin film transistor liquid crystal displays) are used in laptop computers, but also find an increasingly wider application in GSM telephones. Instead of LCDs, for example, (polymer) LED display devices are also being used. Apart from these types of displays, other display techniques, such as electro-wetting display (EWD) devices, which are suitable for flat plate displays are evolving. The electro-wetting functionality provides displays with excellent brightness and contrast, and relatively low power consumption compared to many other display technologies.
However, while EWD power consumption is albeit lower than power consumption for optical elements used in many other display technologies, it is still quite high for some applications, such that a very low power consumption EWD device is desired.
It is, therefore, needed to provide an EWD device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.